Look With Your Heart
by rainbowchipBroadwaylover
Summary: When Penelope "Penni" Bluet is thrown onto Coney Island she knows she has to save Christine for Meg the Phantom and Gustave's sake, but as she gets deeper into the plot will she settle with Christine and the Phantom's happiness? Or will she look for her own? And what will become of Raoul? Sorry if the summary isn't good and I swear I'll finish this story.
1. Unexpected Meetings

**Okay so if you're reading this yay! I hope it's good for those of you who are LND fans. By the way I don't own any LND stuff and if I did I wouldn't be writing this**

I feel so hung over; I honestly don't even remember drinking last night… "Penelope, get your ass out of bed we have a show in 2 hours and Giry will have our heads if we're late! Besides it's Meg's big day." My… Friend or roommate or whatever she is hits me with a pillow.  
"Alright, alright… I'm getting up…" I pull on a dress, the only type of clothing I can find beside Bathing suits in my closet.

We arrive at a concert hall at ten in the morning. "Penni!" a very familiar voice calls. "Come over here!" As soon as I get a glimpse of the voice I know it can only be Meg Giry. "What do you think?" She ask my opinion  
"Meg, you look beautiful. You are beautiful." I say with all the honesty I can muster up.  
"You mean it?" She seems shy and reserved.  
"Of course I do." She smiles.  
"I'm so glad the master's coming today to see the grand opening." She says giddily.  
"What if he doesn't?" I say  
"Why wouldn't he?" She seems surprised  
"Meg he's a busy man."  
"Well… Will you come see him with me later."  
"yes I will."  
"Places every one places!" The Stage hand yells.

At 8:30 in the evening we head to a large building. I get my first look at the Phantom. Megs starts right off by asking a million questions. "Tell me did you watch? Tell me that you saw; did you hear the crowd the way they cheered? I hope you're proud did you like the new routine? Was it passable i mean I can change a thing or two. What should i do? No don't say it i can guess, but i promise I'll progress!  
"Yes of course, whatever you feel is best." He pushes her questions aside.  
"Meg he isn't listening," I whisper she looks upset.  
"Meg can't you see that the master's at work? Can't you see that his mind's somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously he's thinking of things more important than you?  
"Stop, you're going to drive Meg mad Madame." I yell. The Phantom picks up on my presence.  
"Madame leave, Meg would you please go, and you stay." He tells me. The two turn and Giry takes Meg by the wrist.  
"Monsieur, how can I help you?"  
"Stay silent for a moment," He commands. I get closer to him. He walks over and turns the light off.  
"Why are you…"  
"Come with me" he grabs my wrist and pulls me to a door.

We enter a room with a grand piano and candles. "I know who you are," I say to him  
"Meg told you?" he asks  
"No, I figured it out."

**Sorry, it's so short but I wanted to get the chapter finished for you to read.**


	2. The Running of the Mouth

**Hello those of you who are reading this; I have to thank xMegxGiryx for offering to be a beta reader, editor and loving the story. So anyway here's chapter 2, edited and everything!  
**  
"What's your name?" He asks me, inspecting me slowly.  
"Penelope Bluet, but you can call me Penni. What's yours? And I mean your real name, not Mr. Y." I start off, quickly.  
"Erik. I assume you wanted to see the monster behind the mask?"  
"No, I came with Meg, to support her." I say, trying to deflect my curiosity of what really lies behind the mask. Unable to contain it any longer, I reach up, grab the mask and carefully take it off. He tries to cover his face, but I grab his hand, quickly, looking into his eyes. "Please don't," I almost beg him not to. His face isn't deformed, more like it was badly burned and scraped up when he was very young.  
"I'm revolting, aren't I?" he sounds ashamed.  
"No, I can see past the surface, you're amazing," I say, while thinking, 'I'm sorry that Christine chose Raoul, not you.'  
"I think it's best if you leave," Erik tells me, lookign down. "It is getting late after all."  
"Yes, of course, can I see you again?" the question comes out too eagerly, and I flinch at the soung of my voice.  
"I shall come to see the last show tomorrow, and then we can leave together. I would like to see your talent progress."  
"Madame Giry shall be pleased, Make certain you watch Meg too." I say as I walk out of the door we came in.

"Where have you been?" My roommate, whose name is Diane, asks as I get in.  
"With a guy," I say.  
"Yeah, well Giry'll be pissed if you were." She says then goes to her room in the suite.

I wake up before dawn the next day and put on one of the bathing suits in my closet and head out looking for the beach. It's about a five minute walk until I find the beach beside the pier. It seems as though my work's been cut out for me. Christine isn't even here yet and there's no telling when she'll be arriving either. Meg is already having mental abuse from her mother and Erik is still entranced by the woman he left after a night of bliss.  
"Oh, Miss Bluet," Erik's voice comes from behind me.  
"Please, call me Penni." I stutter, surprised that he's here.  
"Have you come to swim?"  
"Well, I thought I might, but I'm not really up to it," I say avoiding his gaze. "You love her still, don't you?"  
"Who might this be?"  
"Christine, I can see it in your eyes. Did you know that Giry's been telling Meg that you and she should end up together?"  
"What, that never even entered my mind." He's stunned and obviously annoyed.  
"I probably shouldn't have told you, God, me and my big mouth, but the only thing is I don't want Meg to be hurt by you or her mother for the fact her mother is a loon… And I'm rambling aren't I?" I say with great speed in my tone.  
"Yes, a little." He chuckles, amused.  
"What's so funny?" I say with a false seriousness.  
"You, you are a very odd person, but I enjoy the refreshing freeness you have about yourself."  
"You talk like you're stepping on eggshells." I say hastily. "And I forget myself all too easily."  
"As I said it is refreshing to hear such honesty," he says in his stiffness.  
"Why are you so stiff all of the time?" I say forgetting myself once more. I stand and dust myself off. I need to remember to keep my mouth closed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You stand like a board, you should relax, here let me help you," I stand behind him reach up and rub his shoulders. He cringes, inititally, but slowly relaxes his tense muscles.  
"That feels nice," he admits.  
"You know, you should contact Christine. I'm sure…" I start as he turns to face me.  
"What? How could you even suggest that?" He's furious.  
"It would be good for closure and she could perform as a last big hurrah for the season." I argue in return.  
"I'll think of it," He walks away after this, and I let him,since there's no sense chasing him further away.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed, please review because that makes me smile and want to write even more for you guys! Thank you!**


	3. Trying to defuse a bomb

Chapter 3

"Meg I think I've made a terrible mistake" I say to her stretching over the bar.

"What did you do?" she asks genuinely concerned.

"I told the master... well…"I'm almost afraid to tell her.

"Please tell me what could be so bad about it?"

"I asked him to contact Christine" fury shows in her face.

"How could you have thought that was a good idea?!" she says in a rage.

"Meg he needs closure, a chance to say goodbye" I argue back

"Why would you do this to me?"

"What have I done to you?" I ask not knowing what I could have done

"You've ruined my chances that's what"

"What chances are you talking about? Your chance to be the star you're already the star how could I have ruined it?" I say angrily "Meg I wanted to be the star too but your mother had you ready for the task she paid no mind to me or the others." I yell at her.

"What do you mean I was never in the limelight until after we left Paris, after the fire, after Christine..."

"I know Meg but I've never been in the spotlight either!" I interrupt her "Shouldn't I have that chance?" I ask her with all the honesty I can muster

"Miss Bluet you may leave" Giry's voice comes from behind me. "Now." I rush out of the stage door and bump into someone.

"I'm sorry," I say with my head down

"Miss Bluet the master requires your presence." Gangle says as the others stand behind him.

"Thank you Monsieur" the three guide me to their horseless carriage.

Sorry guys it's so short, but I feel so uninspired right now it really is making me mad.


	4. A Question to Be Asked

**Okay I'm sorry for the absence for the last month but here's Chapter 4 (I do not own LND):**

The trio leads me into the space from last night… was it really last night that I looked behind the mask? "Miss Bluet," Erik's voice comes from the doorway on the opposite side of the immense space.  
"I told you call me Penni," I reply informally. I walk towards him, something isn't right about this.  
"Of course," He approaches me as well; we stop about five feet from one another.  
"Erik, what's wrong? There must be something…"  
"I just wanted to admit that you were right, I do need to see Christine again. I don't think I can move forward until I see and hear her sing once again." He says with a passion that can only come from love.  
"I'm happy for you!" I say giddily getting closer, "Have you sent some form of contact to her yet?"  
"Not quite, I was writing it out today but-"  
"What is this?!" Giry's voice roars from the door I had come in from. We both jump about ten feet in either direction facing her. "Why is she here?"  
"I'm here to look over and listen to a song for Meg" I say thinking on my feet. "We should play it for Madame, shouldn't we Monsieur?"  
"Ah yes, perfect timing Madame." He looks at me with wide eyes, 'what are you doing' he mouths.  
'Trust me' I reply, he begins playing what he's been working on, once again I think quickly for lyrics.

I don't want to go along with the crowd  
Don't want to live life under a cloud  
Give me some air and space  
And sun on my face  
I want to live out loud  
Don't want to be alone in the crowd  
Don't want to seem peculiar and proud  
I need to be as free  
As I know how to be  
I want to live out loud  
Every day - sleep, walk, lock, step  
No one dares to stray  
Though they may - straight-laced, shamefaced  
Long to break away  
They're as lonely as can be  
Is that what they want from me?  
I don't want to go along with the crowd  
Don't want to live life under a cloud  
Give me some air and space  
And sun on my face  
I want to live out loud  
Don't want to be alone in the crowd  
Don't want to seem peculiar and proud  
Nobody wants me here  
But I won't be disappear  
I want to live out loud  
I want to run down an open shoreline  
I want to join in a moonlit dance  
I want to swing with the branches of a tree  
I want to bathe in a hidden inlet  
And let the breeze come and dry my hair  
I want the life they took away from me  
If they makes me headstrong - fine!  
That's a fault I'm glad is mine.  
I don't want to go along with the crowd  
Don't want my spirit broken and bowed  
Why do I have to hide what I'm feeling inside  
I want to live out loud  
Don't want to be alone in the crowd  
I only want what I'm not allowed  
Give me the wings of a bird  
I'll be seen and be heard  
I want to sing when my heart is full  
I want to sing and I want to fly  
I want to soar the sky without a cloud  
I want to live out loud

As I finish Giry seems pleased. "I will go tell Meg, Miss Bluet you must come with me,"  
I nod in compliance not wanting to risk my employment, but Erik protests "She is my guest here Madame, I should thank you to leave," Giry stares blankly at him, but leaves just the same.  
"Thank you, I didn't want to leave, but I do need this job." I say truly grateful  
"As long as you need this job you shall have it, but I have another way you could be employed here without Giry looking down on you," There's excitement in his voice.  
"And how is that?" I question one eyebrow raised.  
"Be my assistant."  
"your assistant, what does the job entail?"  
"You'll be the face of the operation, meet with acts at the docks, and deal with the directors making certain everything is in place for performances, so on and so forth," Erik explains calmly. "And, you get your own apartment." I smile not knowing what to say

**Okay readers, I have an idea I want to run by you, so I was writing a chapter to use for later and all that stuff, I started writing and all of a sudden Raoul showed up where Penni is and they started singing and being happy together and Raoul makes a move... Well things got crazy and would you guys want to have Raoul be Happy with Penni and have Christine and Phantom or do you want me to scratch it, or do something else? Please review and let me know! **


	5. A Question Answered

Here's Chapter 5! Obviously I don't own Phantom or LND or any characters except OC's or I wouldn't have to write this! One more thing, for this chapter I figured that there should be multiple people's POVs so _italics_ will be me, as a third totally impartial party, (unless I must step in and save Erik from himself, or anyone in his path) , **Bold **will be Erik (He deserves a voice too!), and of course regular text will be Penni. These will also be stated above the respective POVs in case you become lost. ENJOY!

* * *

_~Third person POV (Me just discussing stuff) ~_

_Last time we left our beloved Phantom, our uncertain Penni, the vicious Madame Giry, and a very quirky Meg, well Penni had to make the biggest choice of her life. Now let us go back and see what Erik, or if you prefer Phantom, is thinking during this rash decision._

* * *

**~Erik POV~**

**As Penni finishes, Giry seems pleased. "I will go tell Meg, Miss Bluet you must come with me,"**

**Penni nods in compliance, but I protests, not wanting this fresh company to leave just yet. "She is my guest here Madame, I should thank you to leave," Giry stares blankly at me, but leaves just the same.**

"**Thank you, I didn't want to leave, but I do need this job." She say truly grateful**

"**As long as you need this job you shall have it, but I have another way you could be employed here without Giry looking down on you," There's a trace of excitement in my voice without a thought**

"**And how is that?" Penni question one eyebrow raised. She is very quizzical, and intelligent, I could definitely use her help.**

"**Be my assistant." I say crassly, and quickly **

"**Your assistant?" She seems shocked at the offer and mulls it over for a brief second "What does the job entail?"**

"**You'll be the face of the operation, meet with acts at the docks, and deal with the directors making certain everything is in place for performances, so on and so forth," I explain calmly, pushing my eagerness down. "And, you get your own apartment." She smiles but doesn't say a word. "If you need time to think about it-"**

"**I will accept!" She says before I can finish and hugs me. I receive the hug and try to change the subject, "now, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your apartment." She nods and I show her to the door.**

* * *

~Penni POV~

Erik had all of my things brought quickly to my apartment. I don't have much, but it's enough to get by. I guess I never realized it with the small size room in the dormitory.

* * *

The next morning I start my rounds with Meg. I tell her that I am now Erik's assistant. She retreats to her dressing room and I hear her singing "I may leave a great impression as I race through a succession of the latest crazes, chase the newest fad," she sighs and I enter. "I feel better when beguiling, find that fashion keeps me smiling. But in my heart I know it's rather sad…" shehas tears in her eyes

"That a life of great potential ," I respond. " Is dismissed, inconsequential."

"And only ever seen as being cute" She gives a small smile, "So I'll flutter to deceive."

"Oh no you must believe, that one day you're bound to find,"

"A Stronger Suit," we finish together.

* * *

_AN: okay, I know it's short, and kind of suspenseful, but I have a lot going on and I want to bring Christine in and I have an idea for the very end that I think is fantastic! Which will lead to a sequel, at least for Penni, maybe not the Phantom gang… But anyway I shall post chapter 6 a.s.a.p. _


End file.
